Momoko's Summer Break
by Madey-Chan
Summary: Momoko gets to visit her childhood friends in New York, and she misses them dearly...especially Davis. Though this was initially a time for fun, it may also be a time for confessions. Too Cute.
1. Chapter 1:What Are You Doing This Summer

Chapter 1: What Are You Doing This Summer?

"Hello, everyone," Momoko said as she walked into the maho-dou.

"Hi, Momo-chan!"

It was a normal summer day as everyone was at the maho-dou talking about summer break.

"So what are you guys going to do during summer break", Doremi asked.

Well", Aiko answered, I'm really gonna be here workin', but I also wanna spend time with my dad, and maybe visit my mom."

'Doremi-chan and I will be working here all summer", Hadzuki said.

"Yeah, _and_ we're going to have lots of fun with Hana-chan", Doremi added.

Hana stood up and danced around the shop and sang," Fun, Fun, Fun!"

The girls thought she was adorable," Hana-chan, kawaii!"

"Oh yeah, Onpu remembered, "My mom told me we're going to America to do some filming for a new movie."

"Really? That's great!"

"Thanks."

"Oh, and speaking of America", Momoko replied,' My dad has a few business meetings in New York and he wants my mom and me to go with him."

"That's awesome, Momo-chan! I bet you're excited", Hadzuki replied.

"Yeah, I am. It'll feel great to be back in New York. I miss the neighborhood' and I also miss Beth, Kenny and-"

Hana noticed Momoko, " Momo's face is red. Red, Red, Red, Red."

"Hana-chan, stop that, You're embarrassing me". Momoko looked down, trying to hide her face.

"Momo-chan, is everything okay", Doremi asked slyly.

"What's wrong", Hadzuki asked.

"N-nothing. It's nothing, Momoko shook her head.

"It's a boy, isn't it", Onpu stated.

"How do ya know, Onpu-chan", Aiko asked.

"I have my ways", Onpu smiled, "Plus, her face says it all."

The girls all crowded around Momoko.

"Okay, you got me", she admitted," His name is Davis..."

BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK

_I was helping Majo Monroe in New York._

_Momoko was about 7 1/2 years old. She was on a ladder putting some ingredients away. _

_Majo Monroe heard a knock at the door and went to open it. When she opened the door. _

_She met a boy Momo's age with brown hair, a bright blue short sleeve hoodie over _

_a long sleeve, and tan shorts._

_"Oh, hello, Davis," Majo Monroe said. "How are you today?"_

_"I'm fine, thank you."_

_Suddenly, they heard a scream, and they both ran into the kitchen._

_The ladder started to tip and lean from side to side. I was losing my balance _

_and was scared. Suddenly, I felt someone grab hold of the ladder, straightening it for me. _

_The sudden movement of the ladder caued me to lose my balance and fell. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. _

_I opeened my eyes and saw a boy holding me._

_"Are you okay?" he asks._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."_

_David lets her go and introduces himself._

_"By the way, my name is Davis."_

_"Oh, hello, Davis," Momoko smiles. "My name is Momoko."_

_They shook hands._

END OF FLASHBACK

"...After that, he started hanging out with me, Beth, and Kenny.

It always seemed more fun with him around. Even beth and Kenny thought so."

Momoko looked in attempts of hiding her blush.

"Awwwww! Momo - chan, that's so cute," Doremi said.

"I have to admit, Aiko said. "That is cute. You should tell him when you see him."

"Tell him what, Ai-chan," Momoko asked, though she already knew what Aiko meant.

"Tell him how you feel," Onpu answered.

"Yeah, I think you would feel better if you told him," Hadzuki added.

It wasn't the kind of situation where Momoko was afraid he wouldn't like her.

She knew his feelings for her. She just wanted to hear the words from him.

"IDIOTS!"

Majo Rika came down the stairs upset.

"You girls should be busy cleaning. Not telling love stories!"

Doremi crossed her arms, "Majo Rika, why must you be so mean?"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Okay", The girls all got back to work.

"So, when are you and Momo-chan leaving," Aiko asked Onpu.

"Well. I'll be leaving in Four days", Onpu answered.

"Really, Me too," Onpu replied.

"OK," Doremi replied, "How long do you think you're going to be gone?"

"About three to four weeks," the two girls answered in unison.

They looked at each other, then laughed. The others giggled.

"Well, just make sure you come and say good-bye," Doremi said.

"Alright"

"If you girls don't get back to work, I'll take away your flying privileges,"  
Majo Rika shouted.

"Alright, Alright. We're working," the girls all rolled their eyes as they continued working.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to America

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, heres chapter 2. i'm sooooooo sorry it took me so ling to finish this. I was EXTREMELY busy. Pleas forgive me._

_Also, I do not own Ojamajo Doremi, just the idea for this story._

* * *

Chapter 2: Off to America

FOUR DAYS LATER

"Momo-chan and Onpu-chan should be leaving today, right?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah," Aiko answered. "They're supposed to meet us at the Maho-dou before they leave."

Doremi, Hadzuki, and Aiko were walking to the Maho-dou. Well, at least Hadzuki and Aiko were walking.

Doremi was skipping, dancing and whatever else a girl named Harukaze Doremi would do.

"Hey. Let's get to the Maho-dou," Doremi said.

"Yeah," Hazuki and Aiko replied.

They ran the rest of the way.

When they got there, they saw that Opnu and Momoko were just arriving as well.

"Hi, Onpu-chan! Momo-chan!" "Doremi-chan, Haduzki-chan, Ai-chan." "How are you?" "We're okay."

"When will you guys be leaving?" Hadzuki asked.

"I have to leave herer in a few minutes." Momoko answered.

"Me too," Onpu replied.

"Okay," Doremi said, "Wow. I know you'll be back soon, but it feels like you'll be gone longer."

"It does feel like that," Momoko agreed, "But don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

"That's right," Opnu added.

Aiko looked at the time, "Looks like ya guys should go now."

"Aw, okay," Momoko said.

"You're right," Opnu agreed. "See you guys soon."

"See you soon," Everyone said.

Onpu and Momoko went to their respective ways and left for America.

**In America**

(Or to be more specific...In New York)

"...Okay, Aunt Madi, "Momoko said as she walked out of her room,"My things are away in my room.

"Alright, Momo," Maid said, "Go ahead into the living room. I have a surprise for you."

"Okay," Momoko waled downstairs and then heard a knock at the front door.

"Coming," Momoko called.

She opened the door only to be tackled by...a girl?

"Momoko, you really are here!"

The girl wasn't alone though. There were two boys standing behind her, one with brown hair, and the other with lighter brown hair. At first Momoko was confused but then realized who it was.

"Beth! Davis! Kenny! How are you guys?"

"_We_ should be asking _you_ that," Kenny said.

"Yeah," David added, "_You're_ the one who left for Japan."

Beth stood up, then helped Momoko up, "Sorry about that," Beth said, looking a little embarrassed, "I'm just so happy to see really missed you."

"I really missed you guys too, I'm glad I get to see you." Momoko replied.

"How long will you be here," Kenny asked.

"I'll be here for 3-4 weeks. We have to catch up," Momoko answered.

"But first," Madi interrupted. "You must meet your new friends."

The sound of barking could be heard throughout the house.

"Are those dogs," Beth asked.

Five puppies ran into the living room.

"Well, I guess that answers your question," Kenny answered. Beth giggled.

"Everyone," Madi aked. "I talked to your parents and they said you each could have a puppy!"

There were five excited puppies. One was a dalmatian, the second was a German shepherd, the third, a Siberian Husky.

The fourth, a golden retriever, and the fifth, a Jack Russell Terrier. Madi walked over to the fifth puppy.

"I want you to meet Buddy," Madi said. He barekd and played with his toy.

The dalmatian puppy ran up to Kenny and started playing with him. "I guess this little guy's name," Kenny said,

"And I guess your name will be ... Patches!"

"I like that name," Beth agreed.

"Me too," Momoko and Davis said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Madi noticed and smiled.

Suddenly, the German shepherd ran up to David and tackled him. "Hey little guy," David said, "Looks like you're my name will be Ace."

The dog barked and licked Davis' face. Then Momoko noticed the husky sitting there staring back at her.

"Aw, you're so cute, and small. Is she the runt of the litter?"

"Actually, Momoko," Madi replied, "There was one that was smaller than her, but someone got to her first."

"Ah, okay," Momoko replied, "Hmm...I shall call you, Tundra."

The husky walked up to Momoko, did sort of a bow, barked, and sat down next to her.

"Well then. It looks like you're with me." Beth replied, The golden retriever barked happily and flipped in the air.

"Wow! That was an awesome flip...Flip! That's what I'll call you!"

The golden retriever ran in circles and jumped on Beth, and licked her face.

"Thank you," The four said in unison.

"You're welcome," Madi replied, "Now, your new friends need new collars."

She walked in the room with a bag full of collars. Everyone walked up and picked out a dollar for their dogs. David picked out a light blue collar for Ace. Beth picked a bright blue collar for Flip. Keny received a blue-green collar for Patches, and Momoko found the perfect yellow collar for Tundra.

Buddy had an orange collar. Everyone put their collars on their friends and they played for a while. Suddenly, Beth looked at the clock.

"Kenny, we should get going," she said.

"You're right," Kenny agreed." Come on, Patches." "You're leaving?" Momoko asked, looking upset, "Now?" "Don't worry," Beth answered her, "Besides, we'll see you later in Chapted Three." "Yeah, then we can play the whole time," Kenny added.

Then Beth grabbed Kenny's hand and pulled him out of the house.

"Davis, Momoko, and Madi all waved good-bye as Beth, Kenny, and the dogs ran away, to their unknown destination.

"I wonder where they're going," Momoko said.

"Out." David numbled.

Momoko realized what David said, "Wait...you mean..." "Yep," David answered, "Beth and Kenny are a couple."

"Wow," Momoko stared down the street. Madi noticed David looking a little jealous, so she walked over to him and whispered, "I know what you're thinking. You should just tell Momo." "Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah...no," David turned to hide his blush.

"Well, just because Kenny and Beth are gone, doesn't mean we still can't have fun," Momoko smiled.

"You're right," David agreed, "Let's take the pups to the park." "Okay," Momoko agreed, "Let's go, Tundra." "Come on, Ace."

The puppies ran out of the house, excitedly. Momoko and Davis thanked Madi once again and ran to the park.

* * *

_I know it feeled like i rambled through here, but this is what came out of my head and into my notebook then onto here._

_there will be more going on with the dogs, (kind of a spoiler) Ace and Tundra especially. Trust me...They will be back. Thanks for taking time out of _

_your lives to read this. I think this chapter sucks...BADLY..._


End file.
